


Carry On Now

by kenporusty



Series: Hongjoong X ATEEZ [5]
Category: ATEEZ (Band), K-pop
Genre: Canon Compliant, Exaggerated size difference, Hand Jobs, I think it counts, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Non AU, Size Difference, Size Kink, thigh fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:27:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22375681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenporusty/pseuds/kenporusty
Summary: Hongjoong greeted the members, excused himself, and hid in his room. Seonghwa was blessedly gone, off with the manager to pick up dinner. He stripped out of his shirt, intending to swap for more comfortable loungewear and ended up staring at the hand Mingi had so carefully enveloped. Someone knocked, and - still shirtless - he answered the door.Mingi. Mingi was there. In all the bad movies he'd seen the shirtless party would scream and try to cover themselves. Not Hongjoong. He ignored San's catcall and pulled Mingi inside, shutting the door again.(aka Hongjoong is very gay for a very tall Mingi)
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Song Mingi
Series: Hongjoong X ATEEZ [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1532726
Comments: 9
Kudos: 242





	Carry On Now

When Kim Hongjoong met Song Mingi he was in awe. The awkward, gangly teenager was so _tall_. He was all long limbs and deep voice, and fuck if Hongjoong wasn't immediately in love.

Maybe not love.

Lust. Immediately in lust.

When he locked himself in the closet studio and started inevitably drifting off he found himself thinking of Mingi. Those long arms starting to fill out with muscle folding around him, holding him close, nesting him against his chest where he could hear the gentle beating of his heart. What actually happened was a clattering as his mouse fell, followed by his headphones slipping off, and eventually Seonghwa and a manager grumpily showing up to drag him home. Reality was so much worse than fantasy.

The nights where Mingi would come to talk with Seonghwa, he would stand in front of their bunk. The others crawled into bed for comfort. Not Mingi. Tall, tall Mingi. Hongjoong would face the wall, pretend to be asleep, anything to avoid coming face-to-face with Mingi's crotch. When he left, Hongjoong would escape to the bathroom, and take care of pressing needs. If Seonghwa suspected anything, he kept his thoughts to himself.

Days became months, became years and Kim Hongjoong still was in awe. He just controlled himself more now that he was the leader of an idol group.

That didn't stop him from little touches and looks. That didn't stop him from perhaps biting Mingi more than the other members, filing away the little noises and gasps. Didn't stop him from using the rare time alone to spill into his own hand and a mass of tissues while replaying said noises and gasps. Didn't stop him from wandering around lost in thought anytime Mingi did anything.

Fortunately he turned his brain off during performances and appearances.

Unfortunately once his schedule cleared "Fuck. Mingi. Tall. _Sexy_." seemed to loop endlessly whenever the rapper was near. To remedy this, he poured himself into the studio, choosing to occupy himself with anything but the tall rapper. This backfired on him one night when he forgot he told Mingi to bring by lyrics to review before turning them into the production team. Absorbed in work, he missed Mingi coming in until large hands landed on his shoulders. His thoughts ran, in order:

_"Fuck, I'm going to die!"_

_"Who the fuck is that?"_

_"Fuck I told Mingi to meet me here."_

He was proud of the way his voice didn't shake, the way he pointedly avoided the tantalizing large fingers so close to his face, the way he turned around and smiled up at him. The way he didn't immediately try and kiss him despite Mingi wearing that stupid open-mouthed look he wore when he was either being sexy for the camera or lost in thought.

"Hyung, sorry, I knocked, but I guess you didn't hear." Mingi apologized.

"It's okay, Mingi-yah." He plastered on a smile. "Show me what you have. Do you want a backing track?"

Mingi shook his head, already having the cues in his mind. Without a count in or key he rapped the lines he wrote. Hongjoong listened attentively, looking down as he listened, ostensibly to avoid staring at Mingi's plush lips. By avoiding his stupid crush he could actually pay attention.

Nevermind what that deep voice did to him as a shiver ran down his spine.

"Hongjoong-hyung?" Mingi asked.

"They sound great, Mingi-yah," he held out his hands for the lyrics sheet. "Eden-sunbaenim will be really happy with them."

Mingi's face lit up with the praise.

"Let's celebrate by getting meat!" He shouted.

"No, no." Hongjoong shook his head.

"How about we go home?"

"I have a lot to do," Hongjoong hedged, looking back at his laptop.

"Nothing that can't wait until tomorrow!" Mingi held onto his chair so he couldn't spin back around.

Hongjoong sighed. Going home with Mingi was preferable to being hauled out by Seonghwa and a manager, or being forced out by Eden before he went home for the night.

"Alright, okay. Let me pack up." He slid from the chair to haphazardly pack his bag while Mingi hummed a tuneless melody. Hongjoong's mind fired on many cylinders, processing all thoughts away from _"oh god why is he so hot?"_ to _"he is my dongsaeng and it is unholy to lust after his dongsaeng thusly. No matter how tall he is, no matter how those big hands could fit around his waist…"_

"No!" He said loudly.

"No?" Mingi asked.

Hongjoong stopped and looked up.

"I was just thinking, I guess I thought aloud. Sorry. Come on, let's go."

Mingi was biting his lip.

_Shit._

The night guard raised his eyebrows at Hongjoong's early departure. He shrugged at him, and heard the doors lock behind them. There was no going back now. As if to solidify the fact, Mingi wrapped his big arm around his shoulder. He just fit _so well_ against Mingi's side. Somewhere during the walk he remembered to breathe and inhaled deeply, nose flooded by the scent of Mingi's deodorant and natural musk. His knees tried to forget how to work briefly. Mingi stopped and looked down.

"Are you feeling okay, hyung?" He asked.

"Oh, yeah. No, I must have tripped on a rock or something. Come on, we're close." He hurried ahead leaving Mingi a few steps behind. He heard his footsteps, and Mingi was right next to him in a few strides. Mingi took his hand and swung it idly until they reached the dorm.

Hongjoong greeted the members, excused himself, and hid in his room. Seonghwa was blessedly gone, off with the manager to pick up dinner. He stripped out of his shirt, intending to swap for more comfortable loungewear and ended up staring at the hand Mingi had so carefully enveloped. Someone knocked, and - still shirtless - he answered the door.

Mingi. Mingi was there. In all the bad movies he'd seen the shirtless party would scream and try to cover themselves. Not Hongjoong. He ignored San's catcall and pulled Mingi inside, shutting the door again.

Goodbye self control. He would miss it.

Despite the height difference, Hongjoong crowded Mingi against the door, revelling in how he had to stand on his tiptoes to reach Mingi's mouth.

Even his lips were big.

And soft.

And moved with him as he led the kiss, big warm hands pressing on his back, pulling him tighter. Heat and endorphins flooded his body, making him completely forget everything he was ever taught. Math? Gone. Dance? Fare thee well. Ability to tell time? Auf weidersehn.

He may have forgotten how to speak Korean judging by the nonsense that spilled from his lips when they broke to breathe. Mingi, bless his soul, attempted to translate but failed. Giving up the ghost he went in for another kiss, licking along the seam of Hongjoong's lips. Hongjoong's mouth opened with a needy whine as Mingi's large tongue slipped inside, deepening the kiss.

Hongjoong's brain received enough blood to reboot, his eyes flew open and he pushed away, panting and wild-eyed.

"What is happening?" He managed to squeak out.

"Kissing." Mingi said, plainly drained of brain power too.

"Is it good?"

"Very. Can we kiss more?"

Hongjoong could only nod dumbly. Mingi figured out how to use those long limbs to get Hongjoong to the bed. Hongjoong on top of Mingi, straddling his stomach.

There went his mental faculties again. Emergency shut-down mode. A low battery warning light flashed as Mingi pulled him down. Hongjoong just barely figured out how to use his arms to catch himself in time to not smash his forehead into Mingi's nose. One of Mingi's large hands rested on his lower back, the other cupped his cheek. The only thing that wasn't small on Mingi - his eyes - blown with lust, mirroring Hongjoong's own need. Mingi made a small noise as he pulled Hongjoong closer, kissing him recklessly. Hongjoong shamelessly ground against Mingi's abdomen. Hard, needy, and years of pent up emotions all flooding to the surface now that he was here.

Shirtless.

On top of Mingi.

He was so small, comparatively. He fit so well. Mingi bent his knees, probably to ease the pressure on his back, but actually causing his erection to press against the curve of Hongjoong's ass. The move did two things:

  1. Made Hongjoong that much hornier.
  2. Made Hongjoong nestle further into Mingi's huge space.



Here his small mouth threatened to be swallowed by plush lips. Here huge hands mapped and roamed, fingertips touching every elevation change in his skin, running over flat planes and curves of carefully built muscle. Here he fit perfectly without either of them having to strain. He bumped his nose with Mingi's as he tilted his head, shoved his tongue in his mouth, and received a playful bite in response.

He hoped San would warn Seonghwa because at this point the 15:30 train had left Seoul and the 17:45 out of Busan was rushing headlong towards a collision. Hongjoong supported himself on one shaky arm and mirrored Mingi's motions with the other. He'd worked hard and it showed. His thumb found a nipple and stroked it. Mingi whined deep - that deep of a voice, is it still a whine? He worked the bud, pinching softly and caressing until Mingi swatted his hand away.

Too much. Okay. He can work with that.

Mingi broke their delirium-inducing, it-doesn't-matter-if-we're-garbage-at-kissing kiss and latched onto Hongjoong's neck.

" _Aish_. No marks." Hongjoong hissed.

Mingi hummed, planting little pecks instead. Hongjoong now knew how room temperature butter in July felt.

"Top or bottom?" Mingi asked with a rumble.

God bless him, he's a switch. Hongjoong sent a silent prayer up to a deity he wasn't sure existed.

"No time, Seonghwa will be back soon."

"Can I fuck your thighs?"

Three years ago, in the wild depths of teenage horniness, those five words would have made him cum in his pants. He'd like to think he'd gained a little control since then. Still. Close call right there.

All the air left him in a rush and all he could do was squeak an affirmative and fumble for the lube he _knew_ he still had. Somewhere.

There.

He all but threw it at Mingi and they started a weird roll/shuffle/attempt to remove pants that ended with Mingi spooned behind Hongjoong, large dick pinned between them, and Mingi's hands holding him against his chest. But not against his will.

Would he still respect him in the morning?

He better. He was still his hyung and his leader, make out session or no.

Hongjoong reached between them and stroked Mingi's cock. His little gay mouth began to water at the size of it; the bottom part of his brain wondered how that would fit without tearing him apart at the seams. His own cock responded to the indescribable noise Mingi made by twitching hard.

"Joong-hyung." Mingi managed to scrape out. "Please."

He felt Mingi pull away, quelled a gay panic that _this_ was too far, and heard the cap of the lube click. He felt Mingi's hand lift his leg, and smear cold lube on the inside of his thigh. He hissed at the chill. In apology, or because he's a shit, Mingi cupped his balls in his big hand, fondling them before pulling away to slick up his own dick.

Hongjoong waited in anticipation, body buzzing with arousal and pheromones, and the distinct feeling you get when you know someone could walk in on you. (So everyday when he jerked off because Seonghwa is polite, but doesn't knock.) He felt Mingi's hands on his leg, felt him line up the head of his cock with the slick spot, and bit his lip while he imagined it was his asshole instead of his thighs.

The tremor that rocked through Hongjoong's body as Mingi thrust while making that _noise_ was probably felt in the rest of the dorm, if not the rest of the complex. A 10.0 on the Richter scale centered directly on the two pressed together in Hongjoong's bed. No one left alive. The noise accompanying it was part whine, part groan, part deep sound signifying the satisfaction of finally getting to do something he'd wanted to do for a while. Hongjoong squeezed his thighs tighter, putting the well-trained muscles to go use, and Mingi melted against him with a wordless swear.

The way the air rushed out of Mingi's lungs Hongjoong was sure his soul just left his body, skipping the levels of reincarnation needed and heading straight to Nirvana.

Hongjoong pressed back while Mingi shuffled to get a better angle, cock head brushing Hongjoong's balls. With the new angle, Mingi was able to both thrust harder and faster, and wrap his slick hand around Hongjoong's cock.

Hongjoong's soul quickly shot out to find Mingi's. He should wonder how he got so skilled, but his brain shut down for an impromptu holiday.

Mingi's new position also left him by Hongjoong's ear, panting hot and heavy with each thrust, painting the side of his neck with little kisses. His hand worked in tandem, up and down, a little twist and repeat. Everything left Hongjoong a shaking mess, his hand reaching back to thread his fingers in Mingi's hair, desperate to keep himself grounded.

"I'm close, hyung." Mingi nipped at Hongjoong's neck with those words like bites were a good stand-in for punctuation.

"Me too. Fuck." Hongjoong managed to remember enough syllables to squeak out.

That was enough affirmation for Mingi to work double time like it was a public holiday and he was getting time and a half. His hips stuttered and crashed into him with a pornographically wet slap, shaking as he came.

Hongjoong's soul took that opportunity to come crashing back to earth in an orgasm that left him foggy-brained and fuzzy-limbed. He batted weakly at Mingi, fighting overstimulation and the urge to sleep for a month. Ignoring the whole cum covered sheets situation, Hongjoong rolled over to face Mingi and press little kisses to his big cheeks.

"Do you think they heard us?" Mingi asked, catching Hongjoong's wandering mouth for a long kiss.

"If San was smart he'd have texted Seonghwa to take the rest out too." Hongjoong said.

"But it's Sannie."

"True. So they heard us, I bet."

"Regrets?" Mingi kissed his forehead.

"None at all. Come on, we should clean up and at least put on pants." Contrary to his words, Hongjoong snuggled deeper into the space in Mingi's arms. "Or at least pull the blanket over us." He said from his sternum.

A sharp knock made the choice for them.

"Hwa-hyung is on his way." San drawled through the door.

Hongjoong grumbled into Mingi's chest, nipped the skin there, and rolled away. He found a towel and carefully wiped away cum and lube. Mingi made grabby hands and he tossed it to him.

"I need a shower." Mingi mumbled, searching for wherever his shirt went. Possibly into another dimension at this point.

"Maybe after food." Hongjoong was still trying to remember how legs worked as he gracelessly fell into his sweatpants.

"Hey." Mingi wrapped his arms around Hongjoong and rested his chin on his head.

"Hi."

"Are we okay?"

Hongjoong nodded, feeling the scrape of barely there stubble on his scalp. The enormity of what happened was threatening to crash down on him, swallow him whole. The uncertainty of the future, of the now; of the rightness or wrongness of the situation wanted to crush him into a tiny point, a singularity.

He felt teeth as Mingi used that big mouth to bite his shoulder. There, tucked into the big man, he knew everything would be okay.

"Perfect. Let's go face the music."

**Author's Note:**

> After days of [insaneboingo](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/insaneboingo) yelling at me to post this, here it is! I hope you enjoyed this as much as she did!


End file.
